gaykidshavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck
I'll spare you Scrooge. Background Born in 1867 in Glasgow, Scotland, young Scrooge McDuck was born to a rather poor family, as they lacked in work to even create the smallest of currency . At the time, he was like any other young duckling, however, that all changed when his 10th birthday came. Scrooge's father took him to see the old remains and abandoned portrayal to see the old McDuck clan castle. This shows that Scrooge's family wasn't always poor, and were rich wealthy money seekers before time, time before Scrooge was even born. Inspired by this, the next day Scrooge decided to get a job to earn some cash, which Scrooge succeeded in doing, but not as expected. After doing hard work at best, Scrooge received a dime, however, this wasn't any other dime, it was an american dime, a coin that isn't worth anything within his own city and Scotland as a whole. Because of this, Scrooge felt pretty cheated and ripped off, and even called the guy who supposedly paid him a "sharpie" (Which later was changed to the phrase "smartie"). Scrooge didn't stop there, however, he swore to seek his well earned fortune by being "Tougher than the toughies, and sharper than the sharpies." And because of this, Scrooge then moved to America to seek and soon sustain his fortune and wealth, and just succeeded in that. Decade after decade, Scrooge became richer by the years, which soon put him up in the area of being Richest Duck in the World. Not only does he own a worldwide economic empire, but he is well known to be an expert and well skilled adventurer as well. On one particular day, however, Scrooge would be introduced to three little ducklings, wild and even adventurous just like him, in fact, they're family to him. Enter, Heuy, Dewey and Louie, nephews of Donald Duck. Entering his manor, the nephews cause nothing but trouble and unwanted behavior, not being a surprise.. Scrooge is rather irritated because of this. However, the nephews redeem themselves when they inform Scrooge about a map, being on stolen from the beagle boys, leading to secret treasure, surprised of their adventurous attitudes, Scrooge's thoughts and feelings towards them change. And from that day, Scrooge and his young nephews go on magnificent adventures, seeking many wealthy treasures and other loot. All of this in one big grasp of solving mysteries and rewriting history. Personality Scrooge's personality varies depending on multiple factors in the current moment and situation in hand. He can either act lighthearted and joyful, to angered and grumpy. Scrooge has been known to be greedy with his money and treasure, but is more generous with it than from what most people would expect, especially towards well-known friends/relatives of his. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Abilities ( Strength, speed, and durability. ) * Is mastered with any type of weapon imaginable. * Immense Toonforce. * Can jump high distances via latching onto and bouncing up with his cane. * Can as well significantly harm people with his cane. * Destructive strength ( Capable of tearing an entire cruise ship just with his bare hands. ) * Can move at Supersonic+ ( Mach 2.5 - 5 ) speeds. * Can duplicate himself, or other objects via his multiplicator * Can ignore one's defense via the Omnisolve, a material capable of dissolving anything it touches. * Capable of going berserk and mad, which enhance and double the statistics his current abilities * Has gifted and cunning intelligence. * Can swim in golden coins. Relationships Shovel Knight If Scrooge isn't with his nephews treasure hunting, it's always with Shovel Knight. Him and Shovel Knight are close to the brim. Never do they argue on their conquests to obtain treasury loot and tend to always work together hard. Scrooge is somewhat even an inspiration for Shovel Knight, an example would be that Shovel Knight learned his famous Pogo Jump technique from Scrooge. Sora After meeting Sora, Scrooge seemed to of not recognize him. However, Sora seemed to have known and recognize Scrooge, even knowing his name. Regardless, Scrooge and Sora do become friends after Scrooge unexpectedly runs into him within in the cave behind the waterfall. Newton Pud At first, Scrooge and Newton didn't entirely get along. They would constantly argue over the most useless topics. Now the two appear to be neutral towards eachother. Trivia * It's likely that Scrooge McDuck is the richest character in all of fiction, ranging up to over 300 trillion dollars, and likely much more. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters